


En avant !

by VGF



Category: Original Work
Genre: Military, Mutiny, World War I
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGF/pseuds/VGF
Summary: Thème imposé : « Désobéir »
Kudos: 4





	En avant !

Les vociférations du lieutenant sont à peine audibles, masquées par son sifflet, par le grondement de l’artillerie, par les saccades des mitrailleuses, par les explosions qui se déchaînent autour de nous. C’est sans importance, de toutes façons. Après trois ans de front, plus personne n’a besoin d’entendre les ordres pour savoir que faire — après trois ans, ou après trois jours, d’ailleurs. Pas besoin d’avoir fait Saint-Cyr pour courir tout droit.

Quelques-uns, dans la compagnie, ont continué de crier après être montés. Des bleusailles, sûrement, hurlant pour se donner du courage. Ça fait longtemps que cela a cessé d’avoir effet sur moi ; je préfère garder mon souffle. Une balle siffle près, bien trop près de mon oreille et je me jette à terre, évitant de justesse de m’embrocher sur un séchoir. Rampant tant bien que mal, utilisant la baïonnette de ma pétoire pour écarter les barbelés, je parviens à atteindre un cratère et me permet quelque instants pour souffler : ne dit-on pas qu’un obus ne tombe jamais deux fois au même endroit ?

Un rapide coup d’œil hors de mon trou me permet de constater l’ampleur du désastre. La gadoue, trouée en tous sens, est maculée de sang. Des corps hachés par les tirs jonchent le sol. Il fut un temps où mon cœur se serait serré à cette vision, mais maintenant… C’est comme l’odeur de charogne dont se plaignent les jeunots à peine débarqués, je suppose : à force, on ne la sent même plus. Pourtant, malgré l’éparpillement de macchabés, la charge semble continuer. Un officier, dépassant à peine de la tranchée, harangue la deuxième vague. Mon regard se posa tout autour de moi : en y regardant de plus près, il n’y avait pas que des cadavres. Quelques copains, tapis comme moi dans des creux. Quelques courageux — quelques inconscients ! — qui tentent de s’approcher des boches le plus lentement possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Le bruit même des mitrailleuses semble s’être réduit dans cet instant de flottement. Peut-être la situation n’était-elle pas si désespérée que ça…

Un projectile s’abat non loin, ruinant ce moment d’incertitude et me replongeant dans la réalité crasseuse de la guerre : l'explosion a envoyé de la terre un peu partout, y compris sur moi. Essuyant mon visage, je peux apercevoir le bras du lieutenant qui s’abaisse, donnant le départ à la charge de la seconde section. Un halètement soutenu attire mon attention vers un des trous d’obus à proximité : quelqu’un, je ne saurais dire qui (quoique, en plissant les yeux, on pourrait presque deviner une moustache bien fournie… Berthier ?), se prépare également à sortir. Il s’agrippe à son fusil, ses yeux sautant frénétiquement de talus en talus. Nos regards se croisent un instant, et cela semble être toute la motivation qu’il lui fallait pour s’élancer. Je le suis rapidement — il ne faudrait pas que ce pauvre Berthier charge tout seul.

* * *

« Vive le 307e ! »

Entre le soulagement d’être revenus en vie et l’euphorie de la victoire, il apparaît que quelques gars ont le cœur à la fête. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, je suppose ; il fut un temps où j’aurais fait la même chose. Mais désormais, savoir qu’il faudra recommencer demain, après-demain, tous les jours jusqu’à ce que ma chance s’épuise…

« Bah, ça leur passera bien assez tôt », grogne Maurice, installé comme nous autres autour d’un braséro. Le groupe des grincheux, pourrait-on nous appeler : quatre briscards, aucun ne se faisant d’illusion sur nos chances de voir la fin de la guerre. Une belle brochette de lâches, aurait plutôt dit le Capitaine.  
« Ah, Maurice », tempère Firmin, toujours prêt à la conciliation, « laisse donc les gamins s’amuser !  
– Ils l’ont bien mérité : une victoire, ça se fête », surenchérit Berthier. Ah, Berthier. De notre groupe, il a toujours été le plus prompt à défendre notre situation, à justifier de ce que l’effort de guerre nous impose — et, comme tout à l’heure, à sortir de son trou baïonnette au canon. Comme à chaque fois, Maurice ne peut s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.  
« Une victoire ? Quelle victoire ! », crache-t-il. « Cent mètres que nous reperdrons demain ! Puis reprendrons après-demain ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? »

La question se veut rhétorique, bien sûr. “Tout ça pour quoi?” est un sujet courant, sur le front. Au début, la réponse était simple. Repousser les boches, rentrer à la maison pour Noël, c’était clair. Mais maintenant… Berthier passe la main dans ses bacchantes, hésitant à répondre. Firmin fronce les sourcils, contrarié, mais ne répond rien. Il jette un regard aux bleubites en train de descendre leur ration journalière de gnôle, et soupire. Maurice, finalement, pose son regard sur moi. Fidèle à mes habitudes, je ne réponds pas. Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre volubile.

« C’est bien ce que je pensais », conclut-il. « Personne n’ose le dire, mais vous en avez tout aussi marre que moi ». Il s’interrompt soudain, jette un coup d’œil autour de nous, s’assurant qu’aucun gradé ne traîne. Satisfait de son inspection, il se penche et chuchote, conspirateur. « Et j’ai entendu dire par un gars du 117e, qui le tenait d’un gars du 338e, qui le tenait d’un des gars de son pays qui avait un ami qui était allé en permission à Paris que les civelots en ont tout aussi marre. Il paraît que dans beaucoup d’endroits les gens se battent, que c’est un commencement d’émeute qui pourrait abréger la guerre !  
– T’exagères, Maurice. C’est pas la joie, c’est sûr, mais c’est pas la Russie non plus.  
– Ça ne tient qu’à nous, mon Berthier ! Pensez donc, la fin de la guerre ! »

* * *

De la terre gicle juste devant moi, et je me jette à nouveau au sol en un réflexe désespéré. Il a plu, depuis la dernière attaque, et la boue détrempe ce qu’il restait de sec à mon uniforme — c’est à dire pas grand chose. Un cri de douleur résonne derrière, bien vite raccourci par l’impact mou d’une balle dans la chair. Le tonnerre de l’artillerie gronde presque en permanence, les explosions résonnant sans aucun rythme, faisant vibrer la terre. Le tintement clair du ricochet d’un balles sur un débris me pousse à me relever et à continuer d’avancer.

Par quelque hasard, Berthier est une nouvelle fois à mes côtés. Tout nous presse, les sifflets et les exhortations venant de nos tranchées, les mitrailleuses venant des boches, et nous courons sans réfléchir. Ma respiration s’accélère, mon cœur semble prêt à exploser, et nous courons sans réfléchir.

Le terrain est loin d’être praticable, trop encombré pour pouvoir planifier les prochains mouvements. J’esquive un rouleau de barbelé. Une souche. Un cratère rempli d’eau. À gauche. Une explosion soulève de la terre. À droite. Je perds Berthier de vue. “Vive la République !”, entends-je un officier crier dans mes pensées. C’est drôle comme certains souvenirs peuvent ressurgir en de tels moments. Les claquements répétés d’une mitrailleuse se font plus fort. Bon sang ! Je sens mes jambes faiblir, je cours depuis, depuis trente secondes, depuis deux heures.

Le monde bascule. Le goût écœurant d’une eau boueuse me remplit la bouche. Une panique sourde m'envahit brusquement alors que toute lumière disparaît, mais mon corps, mû uniquement par un réflexe, me fait sortir la tête de la flaque dans laquelle une explosion rapprochée m’a jeté. Les tirs d’artillerie n’ont pas cessés, je peux toujours sentir la terre trembler à chaque impact, mais je n’entend plus les mitrailleuses. Ni celles d’en face, ni les nôtres, ni les fusils des copains. Juste un sifflement suraigu semblant provenir de partout à la foi.

Mon casque colle à mes cheveux poisseux. Ma respiration, tant bien que mal, se stabilise. Allez, tu peux le faire. Comme la dernière fois : la situation a l’air désastreuse, mais c’est pas fini. Les autres vagues arrivent. Peut-être même que l’État-Major enverra des avions ! Allez, debout ! Je serre mon fusil contre moi. La baïonnette est toujours là ; une chance que je ne sois pas tombé dessus tout à l’heure.

Hélas, heureusement, avant que je ne reprenne la charge, un nouvel obus s’abat à proximité. De la terre et de la boue giclent, mais pas que. Un éclat bleu horizon attire mon attention : le corps d’un pauvre malheureux atterrit à côté de moi. Il est tellement amoché qu’il est impossible de le reco—

Berthier. C’est Berthier. Cette moustache. C’est Berthier. Putain.

* * *

« À Berthier ! », lance Firmin en levant sa fiole réglementaire de gnôle.  
« À Berthier », Maurice et moi répondons-nous. Les flammes de notre brasero ne parviennent pas à chasser le sentiment morbide qui nous habite.  
« Pauvre Berthier », continue Firmin. Même en ce moment, il ne nous vient pas à l’idée de l’appeler par son prénom. Berthier, c’était Berthier, et ça restera toujours Berthier. « Et surtout, pauvre de sa femme.  
– La preuve que supporter tout ça sans broncher ne nous apportera rien de plus », ne peut s’empêcher d’ajouter Maurice. Firmin a l’air de vouloir commenter, mais je le prends de court.  
« Et broncher nous apportera quoi ? Un peloton d’exécution ?  
– Tiens donc », répond Maurice, la surprise de mon intervention très vite effacée de son visage, « intéressé ?  
– Je n’irais pas jusque-là », tempère-je. Il est vrai que je ne sais pas trop qu’en penser. Suivre les propos quasi-révolutionnaires de Maurice semble presque être une insulte à la mémoire de Berthier, et pourtant… je ne peux m’empêcher de penser qu’il a raison. Je pensais m’être fait à l’idée que je ne verrais pas la fin de la guerre, et je pensais même que cela ne me gênait pas tant que ça — je n’allais laisser ni veuve ni orphelin, après tout. Et pourtant, la mort de Berthier m’affecte plus que je ne l’aurais cru.

« Les histoires de peloton d’exécution, c’est juste pour faire peur. Ce qu’il se dit, c’est que tous les jours ils en enferment, mais ce n’est pas pour cela que le mouvement est arrêté. Et puis, il vaut autant attraper quelques années de prison que d’aller se faire tuer ». Ni Firmin ni moi n’osons répondre. Il a raison, en un sens, je suppose, mais tout de même, le peloton est toujours une possibilité…  
« Le mouvement ?  
– Vous avez pas entendu ce qu’on dit les artilleurs que nous avons croisé l’autre jour ? Le 109e, le 17e et le 370e d’infanterie se sont rebellés !  
– Je n’étais pas au courant, non. Ils se sont… rebellés, _rebellés_ ?  
– À ce qu’on dit, ils ont refusé de monter. Faisons pareil !  
– Pareil ? ». Firmin et moi échangeons un regard. Pareil ? Refuser de monter ?  
« Pareil », confirme Maurice. « Écoutez, avec quelques copains… ». Il hésite un bref instant, avant d’ouvrir sa veste, dévoilant un mouchoir rouge. « Avec quelques copains, on a un peu parlé de tout ça. Il faut juste _le faire_. Ne montons pas ».

Ne montons pas. Je tourne et retourne ces mots, ce simple concept. Ne pas monter. Les représailles de la hiérarchie. La certaineté d’être, comme Berthier, fauché par les boches. Mes pensées sont confuses. Maurice sent que nous hésitons.

« C’est comme dans la chanson, les gars. Crosse en l’air et rompons les rangs ! »

* * *

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui me réveille : les canons tonnent à nouveau, leur grondement soudain sonnant comme une étrange succession de vagues dans le lointain ; les gradés hurlent des ordres en tous sens ; des hommes passent devant le cagna où je m’étais abrité en un brouhaha constant de voix et de chocs d’équipement. Ce qu’il me reste de discipline me crie d’y aller, de m’équiper à mon tour ; mais cette voix n’est pas si forte à présent. Je ne peux m’empêcher de songer à notre discussion avec Maurice de l’autre jour. Crosse en l’air et rompons les rangs. Chaque jour qui passe rend cette idée plus désirable, chaque lettre censurée par le contrôle postal, chaque goutte de pluie qui trempe nos uniformes, chaque toto qui nous gratte le scalp.

Firmin vient finalement me chercher, et je m’équipe comme les autres. Crosse en l’air et rompons les rangs. Ça fait longtemps que je n’ai pas croisé Maurice, d’ailleurs. On pourrait croire qu’à vivre les uns sur les autres dans nos boyaux, ce n’est pas chose aisée que de perdre quelqu’un, mais de toute évidence… Peut-être est-il avec ses fameux copains au mouchoir rouge. Maintenant qu’il nous en a parlé, j’ai l’impression d’en voir partout.

Mon barda fin prêt, mon fusil à la main, je rejoins la première ligne. Le Lebel me paraît bien lourd. Un illustre inconnu se tient là où était Berthier lors de la dernière attaque. Il a l’air de ne pas être assez vieux pour se raser. L’ambiance est étouffante, comme si nous étions à la veille d’une tempête ne demandant qu’à éclater. Le chef de section se met en position et prépare son sifflet. Un obus explose. Il abaisse le bras.

Le temps semble ralentir. La tension est palpable. Nous sommes au fond d’une tranchée, mais on se sentirait au bord d’un précipice, à la limite de basculer dans le vide. Une sorte de frisson parcourt la ligne, mais personne ne bouge.

Réalisant ce qui se passe, le gradé se retourne. Ses sourcils sont froncés, d’une façon qui pourrait à penser qu’il est en train de se demander s’il a bien donné son coup de sifflet. Il pose ses yeux sur chacun d’entre nous.

Crosse en l’air et rompons les rangs.

Son regard arrive finalement sur moi.

« Non. »


End file.
